


Grumpiness

by ducttapeofdoom



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry in the y-gallery.net club Birds and Clouds contest: grumpiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grumpiness

Birds and Clouds

Prompt- grumpiness

 

Nara Shikamaru grumbled as he was awoken for the third time that night by the sounds of his neighbor’s “activities”. “Yo Naruto, pipe down!” he yelled, banging his fist on the thin wall separating the two apartments.

 

Shikamaru sighed, the blonde next door wasn’t a bad neighbor, but the new relationship glow was still hanging all over him and so he wasn’t really thinking about others at the moment. He looked over at the clock and figured that it would be useless to go back to sleep at this point. He had an hour until his class, so it would be better for him to get up and get dressed since he wouldn’t be able to get more sleep and still make his class.

 

While he was getting dressed, the phone rang in the living room. Seeing as Shikamaru was in the middle of putting his pants on at the time, he wasn’t able to answer the phone before the machine picked it up.

 

” _Shikamaru, you are the one that asked me to drive you to school this semester,”_ rang the cultured voice of Shikamaru’s boyfriend Hyuuga Neji. _”You had better not be still sleeping, or you will-_ “

 

“I’m awake,” Shikamaru snapped into the phone, his pants still undone.

 

Neji was silent over the phone. His boyfriend was never this snappy in the morning. “Are you alright?” he asked, pulling up outside Shikamaru’s building.

 

“Fine, who wouldn’t be fine with Naruto and his boy toy fucking all night and keeping you up?” Shikamaru grouched, already moving towards the buzzer by his door to let Neji up.

 

Neji winced. Shikamaru was already borderline narcoleptic on a full night’s sleep, Neji did not want to contemplate what havoc his genius lover would create out of frustration. As he walked towards the door, he heard a buzz announce him inside. “I’ll be up in a minute,” he said, knowing that he would lose signal as he got in the elevator. He didn’t bother waiting for a reply before he hung up.

 

When he reached Shikamaru’s floor, he stopped one door short. After knocking on the door, he stared grimly at the blonde that answered. “You are aware that Shikamaru needs his sleep, right?” he asked flatly.

 

Naruto grimaced. “Yeah Neji, I’ll be going over to Pein’s place tonight, so Shika can get some sleep,” Naruto said, shifting in the doorway enough to show a red-head sleeping on the couch.

 

Neji just continued to look at him. “You will also be going to each of his professors today and explaining to each of them why he will not be attending class today. You will also pick up notes on each of the lessons, do I make myself clear?”

 

Naruto sighed. “Yes Neji,” he said, closing the door behind him. He didn’t have class until later, but if he was going to catch Shikamaru’s first professor, then he’d have to get going now.

 

Neji then moved over to his boyfriend’s apartment , knocking  before walking in. “Shika?” he asked, looking around. He smiled softly when he saw Shikamaru dozing on the couch. “Shika,” he shook his lover’s shoulder. “Go back to bed, Naruto will be collecting the notes for your classes,” he urged.

 

Shikamaru simply stood up, letting the pants that were still undone fall to the floor as he stumbled back to his bedroom. If he was more awake, he might have said something about the fact that Neji had decided that he wasn’t going to school. “You’re such a housewife Neji,” he muttered before falling asleep.

 

FIN


End file.
